I Never Should Have Let Them Dance
by purple-shoe
Summary: One-Shot It's the Graduation Ball at Hogwarts and Harry thinks that it's a good idea if Ron and Hermione danced together. But is it really a good idea after all?


A/N Hey every1! This is just a cute little one-shot I thought of when I was watching the movie Anastasia! Great movie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Anastasia. It's just a small snippet from the movie with a few of my own twists!

**I Never Should Have Let Them Dance**

17 year old Harry Potter gazed in wonder at the Great Hall for what was going to be one of the last times he ever did. Tonight was the Graduation Ball and it was the last night he was ever going to be spending at Hogwarts. The Hall was decorated in each of the four house colours and in the centre was a massive gold banner which said _**"**Congratulations Class of 1999"_ in dazzling silver letters. At the top of the hall, his best friend Hermione Granger was giving a speech on behalf of all the seventh years. It was a very emotional night; even Harry was struggling not to cry. All the girls were crying of course along with some boys who were doing very bad jobs of covering it.

Everyone looked up at Hermione as she was giving the final lines of her speech.

"Congratulations class of 1999..."

She paused for a moment and looked down at everyone in the hall. About halfway through the speech she began to cry silently but now she just stared at everyone and took a deep breath. To everyone's surprise she burst out laughing and flung her wizard hat out to the crowd.

"WE DID IT!"

Everyone clapped and cheered madly. They all followed Hermione's lead and threw their hats into the hair. Harry looked up at Hermione who was now crying freely. He had never seen her so happy in years. The feeling was just so great hat he cried too. He ran through the crowd towards Hermione and picked her up and twirled her around.

"That was amazing Hermione!" he said as he put her down. Just then Ron came up behind Harry. "Yeah, it was really brilliant," he said.

Hermione pulled Harry into another embrace and said into his ear. "Thank you so much, for everything!"

Harry as lost for words, he was just so happy. He beamed at her and though no words were spoken, she instantly got the message. She turned to Ron who was stranding there staring at his feet. "You too Ron. Thank you"

Before Ron could argue he was pulled into an embrace by Hermione. Once he got over the shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't care though. He wanted to treasure this moment forever, _he wanted to hold her forever_.

"Can I have your attention please?" said Professor McGonagall.

Ron and Hermione reluctantly let go of each other and looked up to see Professor Dumbledore rise from his chair.

"Now class of 1999, let the ball begin!"

He waved his hand and all of the tables cleared to the side and instruments appeared at the top of the Hall. The Weird Sisters entered the Hall to a tremendous applause and began their first song. Couples began to waltz together in celebration of the milestone they had overcome and of the future that lay ahead of them.

"Well I wanted to have a word with Professor Dumbledore. Talk to you later!" said Hermione as she crossed the hall towards the Headmaster.

"I'm going to get something to drink," said Ron. "You coming?" he asked Harry.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up," said Harry. Ron nodded and walked towards the drinks table.

Harry began to think about Hermione's speech again. A large part of it was focused on the future, something which Harry was very much looking forward to.

Tomorrow he would be leaving the Dursley's forever to live in Grimmauld Place and begin his Auror Training. Although he was very much looking forward to it, he knew that he was going to deeply miss Hogwarts. It has been his true home for the last seven years and it was his most favourite place in the world. However, the previous night, Professor Dumbledore had very kindly offered him the post as DADA teacher when Harry had retired from being an Auror (which wouldn't be very long considering how dangerous the job was.) He was delighted, knowing that there would always be a place at Hogwarts for him!

Over the last seven years his mind had been filled with so many memories, good and bad. _'If only walls would talk' _he thought. And almost every memory he had somehow brought him back to Ron and Hermione.

Harry made a promise to keep in touch with both of them, that the Golden Trio would live beyond Hogwarts! He invited the both of them to stay with him at Grimmauld place which they both gratefully accepted. Ron had been offered to join the reserve team for the Chudley Cannons and even though Hermione was offered Auror Training, she turned it down to become a healer at St Mungo's which was handy considering the number of injuries that him and Ron will probably obtain!

Harry searched the Great Hall for his two best friends. Hermione was in deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. To Harry she looked beautiful in her dress robes which were a deep wine red colour and her hair was in silky curls which trailed down her back. Harry even told her so earlier on. They shared a very close relationship, too close in some people's opinion for just friends but it was entirely platonic and both were fine about that. Hermione was also wearing a stunning gold pin of the Hogwarts crest. That was because she had, of course, received top marks in every class and therefore was the top student in the year again. _'Typical' _he remembered Ron saying to him earlier.

Ron was standing at the opposite corner of the room talking to Dean Thomas. He was wearing the new robes that "Fred and George" got him (well, it was Harry's Triwizard Winnings). They were navy blue/almost black which instantly made his flaming red hair stand out. He noticed that every few minutes Ron was stealing glances at Hermione and she was doing the same to him. Harry shook his head in both anger and confusion.

WERE THEY BLIND?!

It had been so long since Harry realised the.... well...._chemistry...._between them that he couldn't remember exactly when he first realised it. He was guessing that it was sometime during third year when they were fighting but if not then, then certainly in fourth year. During the Yule Ball, Harry could remember Ron constantly asking 'where is Hermione?' again and again. It drove him nuts! If it was the last thing he ever, did he was going to make the two of them realise their feelings for each other. It was for their own good.

Harry was about go and get a drink when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Harry!" It was Ginny, his girlfriend of the last six months. She looked breathtaking in robes of lavender, her red hair glowing like fire in the candlelight.

"Hey" said Harry. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So, they've still not got the message then?" said Ginny, pointing to Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed. "No and considering how smart Hermione is it's amazing that she hasn't worked it out. Ron has certainly provided clues over the years!"

"Well, she is good with other people's feelings and stuff but she isn't very good with her own. Either that or she just doesn't want to believe that Ron has a crush on her and that if she ignores it, it will go away."

Harry stared at her and laughed "Trust me Ginny, it won't go away! I'm thinking even if I shove both of them into a broom closet and say 'take it from there' they still wouldn't get the message!"

"Yep, thanks for the mental image Harry," said Ginny, shaking her head - trying to get that picture out of her head. It was her brother after all.

"Anytime." said Harry winking at her.

Just then the current song came to an end and a new slower one began. Couples were now starting to dance together.

"Do you wanna dance?" asked Ginny with puppy dog eyes.

"Dance? Oh my god DANCE!! Ginny you're a genius!" shouted Harry. He pulled Ginny into a bone-crushing hug.

"What? How am I – "

"Just watch," said Harry.

Harry dodged his way through to all the couples and found Hermione sitting by herself. He ran toward her, grabbed her arm and started to drag her across the hall to Ron.

"Ouch Harry won't you slow down? What are you doing anyway? Where are you taking me? Oh...hi Ron." Said Hermione, the last part in a whisper.

"Hey," replied Ron.

"Ron, I'm gonna dance with Ginny. Why don't you dance with Hermione?" said Harry.

But before Ron could answer Hermione butted in.

"Oh no Harry it's OK I'm actually quite tired," she said then she faked a yawn.

Ron's ears began to turn red. "Well, eh....I dunno Harry,"

"Oh just shut up both of you," said Harry. "Come on, for old time's sake. It's our last night in Hogwarts after all."

Hermione finally gave up. "Ok then for old time's sake," She looked up at Ron who just nodded his head quickly in agreement.

Harry smiled as he joined up with Ginny and began to dance next to them.

Both Ron and Hermione stumbled. Ron nervously placed his hand on Hermione's waist. Hermione let out a small gasp but managed to conceal it by coughing. She rested her hand on his shoulder and they both very awkwardly joined hands and began to sway to the music.

Harry was quite pleased with himself as things were looking like they were going well. Until...

"Ouch Ron stop standing on my feet!" shouted Hermione angrily. "I'm trying to lead here!"

"What?! I'm supposed to lead!"

"That's rich coming from someone who hates dancing!" she growled.

"Hey you two stop it!" said Harry as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop them. "Can't you just decide who leads? It's no big deal."

Hermione sighed in frustration. She didn't really want to argue for much longer as the sooner they finished the dance the better. "Fine you can lead Ron but if you stand on my foot once more I'm leading!"

"Fine by me!" said Ron sarcastically. Hermione glared at him as they both joined again but neither of them looked at each other as they began dancing.

"So much for your great plan!" said Ginny.

"I don't know what to do Ginny. I thought that tonight would be different. I mean, how difficult is it for them to put their differences aside for a couple of hours?"

Ginny nodded and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know one thing though," said Harry. Ginny looked up at him.

"I never should have let them dance."

--------------

Both Ron and Hermione were finding it really difficult to dance without looking at each other. Their necks were beginning to hurt from the strain.

Hermione was feeling kinda guilty. After all, it was their last ever night at Hogwarts and the last thing she wanted was to leave on a bad note. She finally plucked up her courage. "Look Ron I'm sorry for that. It was stupid. I don't want us to have a fight tonight."

Ron turned to look at her. He was surprised at what she said. It was usually him who always had to apologise first. "Oh....er...that's ok ....thanks."

Hermione gave him an apologetic smile towards him. Yet again there was an awkward silence so Hermione tried to begin a conversation. "I'm gonna miss it here," she sighed.

"Yeah," mumbled Ron "I can't believe it really. It seemed like yesterday that Harry and I saved you from that troll."

Hermione blushed. "Yeah."

Yet again another awkward silence but both Ron and Hermione were too occupied to say anything.

Whenever Ron wasn't looking Hermione would steal glances at him. She began to feel a weird sensation in her stomach. The same sensation she felt whenever she saw him. It started at the beginning of fifth year but now it was stronger than ever. Her mind was screaming at her that she fancied him and over the last few years she refused to believe it. But this was getting harder. Right now, he looked so handsome and the feeling of Ron's hand on her waist made shivers go up her spine. She could sense her mind singing _'You love him! You love him! You love him' _She shook her head in disbelief and turned away.

Hermione turned her head round and started laughing at Neville who was dancing with Hannah Abbot and constantly standing on her feet. She looked as if she was trying very hard not to yelp in pain each time. Ron took this chance to stare at Hermione while she wasn't looking.

Ron thought she looked beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her face, her hair, her dress, her smile, her chocolate brown eyes, her laugh. He first realised that he had...well... feelings for her in Fourth Year when she went with Viktor Krum to that Yule Ball. She looked simply stunning and he was jealous of Krum. He could admit that now! All through the summer before sixth year he was worried sick about her. That curse she was hit with in the Dept. of Mysteries really affected her and it took her months to fully recover. He would have sent her letters every day, if it hadn't have been for Fred and George who already had suspicions about his feelings for her.

But to be honest, he didn't know what he would have done without her and he knew that that sounded cheesy but he didn't care, it was the truth.

Right now his head was pounding with different thoughts. The biggest being _'TELL HER NOW! SAY SOMETHING!' _Ron took a deep breath.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Err...well that dressisreallybeautiful." He said quickly. He felt his ears going red again. _'Perfect timing'_ he thought.

Hermione blushed. "Do you think so?" she asked, also enjoying the fact that Ron was stumbling over his words.

"Yeah well it looked nice on the hanger when I saw it earlier today but it looks much better on you. You should wear it."

"I am wearing it," said Hermione.

"Right.....yeah.....right of course," said Ron shaking his head. "I was just trying to give you a....a...-"

"- a compliment?" asked Hermione.

Ron blushed. "Err.....yes," Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she said. She Ran her hands through the front of his hair jokingly. However to Ron it was far from a joke. He gulped.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how Ron wasn't such a bad dancer after all. He was certainly good at leading and he hadn't stood on her foot once. "You know Ron you are actually doing quite well for someone who doesn't like dancing."

Ron stared into her eyes and almost forgot to answer her back. "Yeah..well." He shrugged. "I'm enjoying myself." He said truthfully.

Hermione let out a small giggle. "Me too."

She was surprised at how relaxed she felt dancing with Ron. It felt so right. Not realising what she was doing she rested her head on Ron's chest.

Ron's heart began to beat terribly fast _'Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god' _

Both of them didn't even notice that the music had stopped and that another slow one, similar to the last, had begun.

By now they had been swaying for about five minutes and fatigue began to kick in.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Said Hermione, her head still resting on Ron's chest.

"Kind of light-headed," said Ron. Hermione looked up at them and they both stopped dancing although they were still holding on to each other

"Probably from dancing," added Ron. "We should stop."

"We have stopped," whispered Hermione. Ron realised this and he felt his ears burn up again. This time Hermione noticed but didn't say anything. Both just stood there, surrounded by many couples, staring into each others eyes. The music had now stopped and the hall grew strangely quiet.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Hermione I..." whispered Ron but he stopped. He leaned in very slowly towards Hermione and she did the same towards him. Even though they were standing right next to each other, they both felt like they had been leaning forward for ages. Both stopped barely inches apart and they could both feel each other's breath in their faces.

Whether it was my magic, Ron didn't know but all of a sudden, like someone or something was pushing him, he found himself lowering his head and brushing his lips across Hermione's in a kiss.

Hermione stiffened...but didn't push him away. A part of her expected it but another didn't. She had been so confused before but now everything was crystal clear. _She loved him. _What she didn't know was that Ron was thinking the exact same thing.

Ron was relieved as he felt Hermione relax. The kiss was gentle, tender, like a first kiss should be. Hermione wrapped both her arms around Ron's neck as he wrapped his tightly around her waist.

The kiss took away all of their doubts and opened up a new and wonderful feeling. One word..._love._

Both were now unaware that almost every eye in the Great Hall was looking at him, apart from a few Slytherins who continued to chat. After a minute they gently broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Ron could Hermione's eyes fill up with tears but he knew that they were not sad as he was doing the same. Hermione raised her hand and brushed away one of his tears with her thumb. Ron also raised his hand and placed it on Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione....I was so confused before but now everything is clear."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Ron leaned in towards Hermione's ear and whispered something only Hermione could hear. "I should have told you every day since the moment I met you. I love you."

For the first time in her life Hermione was speechless. She had been waiting so long for someone special to tell her that. Ron had helped her fulfil that dream and she couldn't be happier. Even though her vocabulary was more extensive than any other pupil at Hogwarts, only four words could escape from her mouth and they were the only ones that could satisfy.

"I love you too."

Both of them were suddenly filled with an explosive amount of energy. Ron picked Hermione up in a hug and twirled her around. Hermione laughed and spread her arms apart as if she was flying. _Total bliss!_

In the background one pair of hands began to clap – Professor Dumbledore's. He was then joined by two more pairs – Harry and Ginny. They were soon followed by the rest of Gryffindors and not long after that, everyone in the Great Hall was clapping and cheering the couple, even some of the more light-hearted Slytherins were clapping, though not cheering.

Ron carefully placed Hermione back on the ground and they both looked around. They were surprised at the sight. Everyone was cheering for them but they were both so happy to feel embarrassed. Seamus and Dean were wolf whistling and Harry winked at them and laughed.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and laughed. However the laughter soon ceased as they both leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate and needy than the last.

Ginny turned to face Harry. "Well you were wrong again. That dance really was a good idea!"

"Yeah but I know that I'm right about one thing," said Harry. He turned Ginny to face him and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"And what is that Mr Potter?" smirked Ginny as she wrapped her hands around Harry's neck.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," said Ginny. They both sealed their love with a passionate kiss.

AS both couples kissed the Weird Sisters sang a song which couldn't be any more perfect.

_Love, it seems like only yesterday,_

_You were just a child at play._

_But now you're all grown up inside of me_

_Oh how fast those moments flee._

__

_Once we watched the lazy world go by,_

_And now the days seems to fly._

_Life is brief, but when it's gone,_

_Love goes on and on._

__

_Oooooooh love will live oooooooh_

_Love will last oooooooooh_

_Love goes on and on and on._

__

_Once we watched the lazy world go by,_

_And now the days seems to fly._

_Life is brief, but when it's gone,_

_Love goes on and on_

As the song ended both couples now realised that tonight really wasn't the end after all, it was actually the beginning.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. The song is from the Disney movie Robin Hood. Hermione's phrase "We did it" is from the end of "Legally Blonde" and the line when Ron tells Hermione he loves her is from "Pirates of the Caribbean". You know?? With the 1 and only Orlando Bloom sigh. and Johnny Depp lol. This is only a one shot so I'm not continuing but I love receiving your reviews but please no flames! Thank u so much!!

Stephy xx


End file.
